The Avians of Blood Gulch
by Eternity of Night
Summary: The flock's blowing up Itex, when something goes wrong, and they're sent forward in time... to Blood Gulch! Can they save everyone from the evil AI, O'Malley?...prob'ly not, they don't even have armor. Rated M for RvB-style swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while. What if the Flock got shot forward in time, to Halo? TO BLOOD GULCH! TO RvB! Bwahahaha! XD No pairings, just plain RvB and Maximum Ride fun. Bwahaha... Oh, and I had a better title for this, but I procrastinated and forgot.**

**Top ten reasons to procrastinate:**

**1.  
...I'll finish it later.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the flock, RvB, or Sheila the tank. Sorry._**

-Max-

We were _finally_ at the last Itex facility. It was huge, though. We watched as Iggy and Gazzy set the bomb. They finished and we took off quickly, flying through the empty halls. Then I heard Iggy cry, "Someone's messing wi—"

He never got to finish that sentence, because it blew up.

———

-Church-

I was spying on the Reds. "Hey," Tucker asked, "What're they doing now?"

I sighed, turning to him. "They're just standing and talking. That's all they ever do! That's what they were doing last week, that's what they were doing five minutes ago. So, five minutes from now, when you ask me…" I was about to say more, when I saw something fall from the sky. "What the hell was that?" I asked rhetorically, staring into the scope. It looked like six kids… with wings…?

"How would I know? I never get the sniper rifle!"

What the fuck?

"Tucker, quit your bitching. We need to go fast."

———

-Angel-

I woke up, blinking, hearing voices. I heard someone say, "Hey, you're awake. What's your name?"

My eyes opened as I listened to the thoughts around me. _That's weird, they have wings._ I blinked. _God, why does Church get to talk to them? Jeez… and Caboose won't let me have the sniper rifle, either. How come I never get the fucking sniper rifle?_ I smiled at that, and said, "Hi, Church." I looked at him curiously and asked, "What's with the armor?"

_Whoa, how does she know my name?_ "Er…" He paused. "You see, we're fighting a war against the Reds… and this armor is how we tell who is who, and to protect us…"

I nodded. I read the last one's thoughts… most of it was just saying Church was his best friend, and that… _Tex is a mean lady? What does that mean?_ "Church, who's Tex?" _What the…? How does she know about my girlfriend?_ "Oh. She's your girlfriend. Where is she?"

"…you're a creepy little girl… how old are you, six?"

"Seven," I corrected.

"Uh-huh," he muttered. "So, who're your friends there? And what's your name?"

"I'm Angel," I said, then pointed to each of them in turn. "Gazzy, my brother, Iggy, Max, Fang, and Nudge."

"How'd you get wings?"

I sighed, then started to tell him.

———

-Church-

"So… you grew up in a lab, lived with a man who betrayed you, ran from this 'Itex' company or whatever, supposedly saved the world, then got blown up and sent here?"

I saw familiar cyan armor. "Maybe the bomb sent you forward in time!"

"Shut up, Tucker."

"I think it is a good idea!" Caboose said from above.

"Shut up, Caboose!"

"I told you! My name's not Caboose! My name is O'Malley!" The last part was in a creepy voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

"Uh, Church…? He's scaring me."

"Ugh… where are we?" She looked over as another one of them woke up.

"Blood Gulch," Angel said, smiling. "This is Private Church." I paused. "Outside is Caboose, or O'Malley, as he likes calling himself… and the annoying one is Tucker."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Tucker!" She said. I grinned.

"Learning already…"

———

After everyone was situated, and many denials were shouted—_What the hell?! This can't be true!_—we finally got them to believe it. "So," Angel said innocently to me, "Where's Tex?"

_Six feet down a hole._

The little girl grimaced, sighing. "Did you cry?"

"No!…maybe…but don't tell anyone!"

She snickered and nodded, walking off. A few minutes, I heard Tucker laugh. I walked in and said, "All right, what's so funny?"

"…nothing…" Angel looked up at me innocently.

I sighed. "Dammit, Tuck-"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE, CHURCH!" I heard Max scream from somewhere above me. I winced, as did Angel.

The little girl walked over to me and whispered, "Max knows everything. It's creepy."

Above, I could barely hear Max mutter, "Damn straight…"

———

-Grif-

We'd been searching our godforsaken box canyon for hours in the Puma but we couldn't find the giant, winged _things_ I'd seen with the sniper rifle scope.

"I bet the Blues have them!" Simmons said.

"Better than being here," I muttered, eyeing Sarge, who was by the Puma, plotting… something.

I sighed. "Hey, rookie," I said, summoning Donut. "You go spy on the Blues." I handed him the sniper rifle. "Good luck."

———

-Angel-

"Caboose," I asked him, "Why did you kill Church in the tank?"

"It was not my fault," He stated immediately.

"…" Right now, Church was swearing in his mind at Caboose. _That damn teamkilling fucktard! I swear, someday I'm going to shoot his fucking head off, see how he likes it! And he got my girlfriend mixed up in this, too! If we see another freelancer, that's not Tex or trying to kill one of us, I will get them to fucking kill him!_

Et cetera.

"Yeah… I don't think he likes you, Caboose."

"No one likes him," Tucker said.

Caboose whimpered. "…I like me!"

"You don't really have a choice," I said. "Since you're you."

"Okay," Tucker mumbled, "That's really fu—"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"—ahem… confusing."

Suddenly, I heard new thoughts; _Jeez. Stupid Grif just made me spy on the Blues because he doesn't want to do it… or because he's jealous of my light red armor…_

I blinked. "Be right back…" I ran out, taking off quickly. I searched around until I saw someone in pink armor. I landed by them, smiling. "Hello!"

The pink-armored person jumped. "Oh. Hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Angel. What's yours?"

I could tell he was frowning in his pink armor. "Private Donut."

"Why do you have pink armor?"

"It's not pink! It's light red!"

"Mhmm…" I muttered. "Whatever you say… oh, yeah, and they already have a color for light red. _Pink._" I smiled innocently. "Don't worry, I think it's cute. Why are you spying on the Blue people?"

He sighed. "Because my stupid teammates are jealous of my light red—"

"_Pink._"

"—armor and don't want to do it themselves." Then he gasped. "Oh, my god, you have wings?"

"Took ya long enough," I muttered under my breath. I used my mind control to politely, erm, ask him to go back to his base. I flew back to blue base, where Church was out of his body. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I got out of Lopez so he could fix the tank," Church explained.

I nodded. "Where is the rest of the flock?"

"They're inside," Tucker muttered absently. I nodded.

"Thank you for activating the M808B main battle tank," A woman's voice said.

I blinked as Caboose cried, "Sheila!" very joyously.

"Hello, Caboose," 'Sheila' said. "Thank you for fixing me."

"A robot did it," I said, smiling innocently. "That one." I pointed at Lopez.

"I wasn't aware the squad was equipped with a robot… and who are you?"

"I'm Angel," I said, smiling.

"Oh." Then she saw Lopez.

"Er… Church… get back in your body."

"I will." He walked forward, disappearing. Lopez made that weird noise, shaking.

After a second, Church reappeared. "What the…? Who took my body?"

I blinked at the new thoughts. "Well," the robot said, turning. "Buenos dias, cockbites. Guess who's back?"

"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

**A/N: Lol! I loved that part so much. Tex pwns, royally pwns. XD As you can see, this fic mainly centers around Angel, who is definitely my favorite character now, and Church, and Tex, and Caboose... and Donut's pink armor. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is probably my favorite chapter, because Tex pistol-whips Tucker. AND CHURCH! HAHA! XD Oh, and I have a predicament. You see, I like the Evanescence song 'Even In Death' as I have it on Limewire, but I don't understand it. If someone has the same version as me (miraculously) and understands it, please, by all means, tell me.**

-Tex-

I winced at that, but the others didn't seem fazed. They must be used to that crazy girl. _Hey,_ a voice protested in my head, _Max ain't crazy!_

I blinked in my helmet. _Whoa. I'm hearing voices in my head… well, a voice other than the Omega AI…_

My eyes fixed on a little girl, and they softened, for once in my life. "Who're you?"

"I'm Angel," She said, smiling.

I heard Church's annoyed voice. "Out of my body, Tex!"

"Your body? I stole it!"

"Yeah, well, I stole it first!"

"I know how to get her out of there," A deep voice said from Caboose's helmet. I turned to stare at him and his raised pistol. "…wink."

Church sighed. "Caboose, don't. Just explain to Sheila." He turned to me again. "All right, what'll it take to get you out of there?"

"Well, ever since I became a ghost, I've been watching you very carefully."

"Wait," Tucker said, nervously glancing at the rock that had 'Tucker's Rock!' and 'Stay Away!' spray painted all over it. "All the time?"

"Yes, Tucker," I said, "And you should be very ashamed of yourself."

"It's very lonely out here," he said, hanging his head.

"Anyway, I've noticed a change in one of your guys."

"Caboose," Angel reported.

"Yep," I confirmed.

"A change?" Church asked. "Like, what? He finally learned the whole alphabet?"

"You haven't noticed that he's become increasingly aggressive lately?"

"I have," Angel whimpered.

"So have I," Tucker said. "Right about the same time Sheila got disabled and you got blown up. I tried to tell Church, but he never listens."

"Tucker, there's a very fine line between not listening and not caring. I like to think I walk that line every day of my life."

Angel giggled.

"I had just finished repairing the tank when I heard Church's plan to warn the Reds about me…"

There was a flashback.

"I guess I'm going to do the only thing I can do," Memory-Church said. "I gotta warn the Reds."

"From what I can tell, the AI calculated the odds of survival… and didn't like the results. Once Caboose turned on his radio to call Church, it took its chance."

"And that's when he said his name was O'Malley!" Tucker said. "So the AI that was in you infected Caboose?"

"Right. Everyone's armor has a slot for AI. Caboose's would've been empty."

We would've talked more, but Angel announced, "I'm hungry!"

I smiled slightly, and said, "We'll talk about this later. We need to get Angel some food."

I heard Church mutter, "I think she's going soft…" So, naturally, I walked over and pistol-whipped him in the face. I brought Angel back into base as Church rolled around, groaning.

———

I got to meet the rest of the flock, and… I was amazed at how much they ate.

Bored, I walked over and pistol-whipped Tucker, too.

"Hey," Angel said, "Can I hit him, too?"

I smiled kindly and handed her my pistol, taking out my battle rifle as a replacement. "Sure." As she smacked Tucker over and over again, I turned to Church, who'd followed us inside. "Listen, I need your help to get O'Malley out of Caboose."

Church nodded. "Let's go then."

We both walked outside, and stared at Caboose. "Well, go."

"Hell no! You first!" Church sighed and traveled into Caboose's body…

I got out of the robot and followed him.

———

-Angel-

After we ate, I announced we'd have to let someone go over and convince the Reds to turn off their radios. "Why?" Tucker asked. I smacked him with the pistol again.

"I heard it in Tex's mind." I paused, thinking for a moment, but kept pistol-whipping him, as Tex called the action. "I think I should go alone." I closed my eyes, trying to read their minds… I heard the unfamiliar voices. _God. I just can't call the kid private Donut…_ I snickered at that and moved to the next one. _I wonder what those dirty blues are doing… I say we should send Grif over to ask! If I'm lucky, he might get shot!_ I blinked, surprised, as his thoughts trailed on, mostly about killing that 'Grif' person. _Ha! Donut has pink armor… it's still funny._ I snickered again, remembering it. Then I heard Donut. _I wonder why that little girl had wings…_

"Yeah, one's insane. Someone's comin' with."

———

Me and Iggy landed next to the base in a few moments. I gave the pistol to Nudge, so she could hit Tucker. I have to admit, that was fun.

Anyways…

"Um, hello," I called. Three people stepped out. One in maroon armor, one in orange armor, and Donut.

"Uh, Sarge," The maroon one said, "I think you should get out here."

"Kiss ass…" The orange one said.

A man in bright red armor came out. "Who're these people, Simmons?" He asked the maroon one, Simmons.

"Uh, I don't know," He reported.

"I'm Angel," I said, smiling. "That's Iggy. We're from the other ba-"

"Blues? What're Blues doing over here?" Sarge leveled his shotgun at us.

I pouted. "You gotta turn your radios off! It's important!"

"Hm. Simmons?"

"Suck it, Blue!"

I frowned, glaring. "Watch your language! I'm only seven!"

"Eep!" The orange one flinched. Must be Grif… "Fine!"

"Grif! We don't take orders from the enemy!"

"But, sir, sh-"

"I don't wanna hear it, private."

"Sir, sh-"

"Shut it, Grif. Simmons, I want you to shoot Grif."

"With pleasure, sir." As Simmons shot Grif multiple times, Sarge turned back to us.

"Why should we listen to you?"

I blinked, pouting again. "If you don't, I guess I could get Sheila over here…"

"Sheila?" Donut asked, very confused.

"The tank," Iggy muttered.

Promptly, the sound of multiple switches was heard. "Grif, turn off your radio!" Simmons said.

In a moan of pain, Grif managed to say, "Kiss… ass!" Then flick off the radio.

———

-Tex-

"It ends here, O'Malley," Church said as we caught him. "From now on, if anyone makes Tex cranky and psychotic, it's gonna be me."

"Awww, that's sweet," I said, facing him.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Asshole!"

"I've got half a mind to kill you," Church said, "And the other half agrees."

He kept saying stupid things like that. Eventually, the shooting started… and I blacked out.

**A/N: Hah! I had to make him say that! XD I like the thing where Tex says, "Awww, that's sweet." XD**


End file.
